This invention relates generally to devices for securing containers in position for mixing and other operations, and specifically to a stand for securing a container in position for securely mixing joint compound or other compositions in the container.
In the construction industry, building materials such as paint, plaster, mortar, joint compound or other products are typically mixed on site in containers such as pails or buckets. In many such building materials, often a dry, powdered product is mixed with water on site. Depending on the amount of water added, joint compound is a highly viscous material and therefore is difficult to mix. The methods of mixing joint compound vary and typically include using a hand “masher” type mixer or a drill mixer. The hand “masher” type mixer includes an elongated handle with a generally planar, perforated, paddle-like working end. A user holds the handle of the hand “masher” and reciprocally moves the planar end up and down in a piston-like manner in the joint compound in a mashing motion to mix the joint compound. A drill mixer typically includes a power drill having an elongated drill bit with mixing blades at one end.
Mixing such viscous materials by hand or with a drill typically causes the container to move about due to forces generated by the above-described pumping or rotating mixing action. As a result, the person mixing the joint compound is forced to stabilize the container by either holding the container using their free hand, holding the container between their feet or legs, or putting one of their feet on the edge of the container. This makes the mixing process difficult, awkward, hazardous and potentially messy due to spills. One solution to this problem is to have a second person hold the container during the mixing operation. However, utilizing two people to perform the mixing operation is inefficient, and thereby uneconomical as it wastes time and money.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mixing stand that secures a mixing container in place while allowing one operator to stably mix the material in the container.